


What a Gift

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice; Justice League-All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: 克拉克和戴安娜一起送给了布鲁斯一个令人难忘的礼物。





	What a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 三人关系警告！  
> 异性性行为，同性性行为，口交，道具，前列腺按摩  
> 阅读前请谨慎！

“难以置信。”布鲁斯喃喃。

“其实还好吧。”克拉克争辩了一句。

布鲁斯转头瞪着他。

“我看不出来。”

“是吗，可我以为你会喜欢的。”克拉克说。

现在中年人脸上明明白白地写着难以置信几个字了。“是什么让你有这种想法？”他凶巴巴地问。

“因为如果是我的话，”克拉克理所应当地说，“我就不会介意啊。”

“别装了。”哥谭人冷酷地下了定论。他重重地向后倒在床上，把身上的睡袍拉得更紧了一些。“现在你被踢出我的信任圈了，肯特。”

戴安娜站在浴室的门边，加入了对话。

“客观地说，布鲁斯，你这么说太不公平了。”她利落地把长发拢到耳后，“这次我支持克拉克。”

“那是因为你们两个本来就是一伙的！”布鲁斯冲她说。

于是他们三个在卧室里形成了一种尴尬的对峙局面。克拉克冲戴安娜耸耸肩，戴安娜则向他眨了眨眼。

布鲁斯并没注意到他们的小表情。他似乎沉浸在某种惊人的构想里，最后他自顾自的冷笑了一下。“这么说吧，如果有人事先告诉我睡足十二个小时是为了让两个超人类更好地干我，”他说，“我会在一开始就告诉他——去你的吧。”

 

“注意你的语言。”克拉克说。

“你误解了我们。”戴安娜说。

布鲁斯干笑了一声。

克拉克则摊了摊手。

“首先，这只是一个建议，”记者先生拿出了十二分诚恳的态度，“其次，这里不存在主动方或者被动方。”

戴安娜的表情竟然异常的严肃。

“而且我完全不同意你的说法，布鲁斯，”她郑重地纠正，“性行为的参与者只是用不同的方式获得快乐，这是件完全公平的事。作为一个二十一世纪的男人，你的偏见固执得可怕。”

克拉克附和着点头。

“所以你可以理解成——你在享受两个人的服务。”他解释。

布鲁斯看了他一眼，刻薄地反问：“堪萨斯州什么时候达到了这种程度的性开放？”

“嘿。”克拉克表示不满。

“够了。”亚马逊人最后总结。“我不想听两个男孩争论他们的性道德观，这太幼稚了。”

“这不是性道德的问题。”布鲁斯解释，“最起码，在我们三个做出某些决定的时候，我们就很确定地达成了这方面的……一些共识。”

“所以你更没有理由拒绝这个了呀。”

布鲁斯面无表情地看着他们两个。

“但这还是让我觉得不公平。”他说。

亚马逊人露出了一丝疑惑的神情。

“为什么呢？”她坦率地问，“只是想让你更爽一点。”

——戴安娜在性上面永远直白得惊人。于是克拉克露出被水呛到了的神情。

“呃，虽然这么说有点诡异，”克拉克想了想，“但我也是一样的意思。”

布鲁斯叹了口气。在他们漫长的相处经历中，亚马逊人和氪星人已经读懂了布鲁斯韦恩的私密语言系统，比如叹气是他退让的前奏。而接下来要做的事就是等待，比如——

“我是不是还应该感谢你们呢？”

中年富豪皱着眉说。但与此同时的，他伸手解开了睡袍的系带，那具健壮漂亮的身体从遮掩中解放出来。两位超人类对视了一眼。

戴安娜首先扑上去笑嘻嘻地亲了一下他的侧脸。

“没关系啦。”她轻快地说，“我们不会因为这个向阿尔弗雷德告状的。”

 

在那根细长的按摩棒慢慢进入他体内时，布鲁斯用了百分之一的精力思考自己是不是做出了一个错误的决定，剩下的注意力都被氪星人占据了——那条精妙绝伦的外星舌头在他囊袋下方打着转，他的呼吸在同时变得粗重起来。

戴安娜则转动了一下手腕，于是那根玩具的顶部巧妙地抵着他的前列腺画了个圈，布鲁斯嘶得吸了一大口气。

“我弄疼他了吗？”她问。

克拉克抚摸了一下哥谭人的性器。硬得滴水。

“看来没有。”他满意地回答，然后把它深深地含进了口腔。

“我讨厌这个，啊……”布鲁斯说着，中途被逼得发出一声短促的呻吟，他努力平复着自己的呼吸，哪怕完全做不到但他也依然没放弃尝试，“……你们就像把我当成实验动物一样。”

“向赫拉发誓我没这么想。”戴安娜说，她被哥谭人逗笑了，但手上的动作丝毫没停下，介于布鲁斯已经顺畅地吞进了大半根按摩棒，她开始缓慢地抽插。而那个含着性玩具的人却似乎比他们想的都更游刃有余一些，他摇动着自己的腰部，试着从这不徐不疾的动作里获取更多快感。

戴安娜吻了吻他的后颈。布鲁斯扭动了一下，尽管同时被两位强势的家伙刺激着敏感点，他依然保持着言语上的反击能力。“……可怜的赫拉，”他嘟囔，又狡黠地笑了一下，“她每天要听这么多下流的誓言吗？”

戴安娜不得不翻了翻眼睛。

“克拉克，看来你不够努力，”她想了想，最后评价，“我们的朋友明显不够集中注意力呀。”

回应这句话的则是一声响亮的吸吮声，水声啧啧，几乎令人脸红。很显然，氪星人又在用生理优势作弊了，他用喉咙的收缩刺激人类性器的顶端，这一下来得太过突然，布鲁斯甚至被快感击打得猛地一软，身子前倾，好在戴安娜从后方捞住了他的上半身，接着她顺势开始用细长有力的手指拨弄他挺立的乳头——这下，布鲁斯微微张着的嘴里终于发出了今晚最响亮的一声、近乎是啜泣的喘息。

她打量着布鲁斯半闭着的双眼和颧骨上的汗滴，微笑起来，“看吧，”亚马逊人自信地说，“我说了你会喜欢的。”

 

克拉克在布鲁斯射出来之前停了下来，他确信自己嘴里留着他前液的微苦的味道。他把那根彻底勃起的性器吐出来，抬头和戴安娜交换了一个眼神。

情理之中的，他们是最亲密无间的战友，所以就连在这件事上也有着超乎寻常的默契。克拉克倚靠在床栏上，那个晕着头被推到高潮边缘的人类看着好像彻底脱力了，温顺地任由两位超人类摆布自己的身体。虽然这仅仅是表象，“我觉得我快要后悔了，”他小声抱怨，“……你们两个家伙。”

克拉克亲了亲他的鬓角，他得费些心思才能藏起自己心满意足的笑容。

“咳，韦恩先生，”他飞快地换上了另一幅腔调，装腔作势地说，但与此同时，他已经把哥谭人摆布到了他想要的样子：一个背朝着他面孔、屈膝坐在他胯间的姿势，“——希望你觉得这次服务物超所值。”

布鲁斯哼了一声。

“天啊。那个单纯的堪萨斯男孩去哪儿了？”

他语气夸张地说着，懒洋洋地向后靠，克拉克立即软化了自己的胸口把他更紧地环抱住，手指在人类的胸肌上娴熟地揉弄起来。布鲁斯则拗过了脖子，就着这个别扭的姿势主动咬了一口年轻人的嘴唇。

氪星人感到自己没法再忍耐了。他握着布鲁斯的胯骨把他提起来一点，那根按摩棒的作用在这时体现出来——他被彻底打开了，这让接纳克拉克的性器都不再困难。他浅浅地插进去一点，双手则继续托着布鲁斯的腰胯，以便让他适应体内的阴茎——强壮的哥谭人在他手上就像一只猫那么轻。

“唔……”布鲁斯的喉咙里滚动出这么一声，他努力维持着平稳的呼吸，但混杂着人名的喘息声还是失控地溜了出来，“卡尔——”

“我在。”克拉克温柔地回应，他忍不住在他肩背处留下一串极具占有欲的啃咬，又接连小幅度地抽动起来，握着布鲁斯的腰来固定他的身子，“拉奥啊，我真想看看现在你的样子……”

哥谭人用模模糊糊的喉音回答了他。

而对于现在的景象，能看得最清楚的人只有戴安娜。她已经褪下了身上的吊带裙，大大方方地加入了床上的男士们。她先是把手指插入布鲁斯汗湿的灰头发，后者随着她的动作昂起了头，她勾起嘴角，用手握住了哥谭人形状漂亮的性器，接着她抬起腰。很快的，一声清晰而急促的低喊爆发出来，紧跟着的是氪星人带着低沉鼻音的哼声——她直接骑在了布鲁斯勃起的阴茎上。

“男孩们。”她从容地说。

布鲁斯只是大口大口地呼吸着。他看起来已经被过量的快感弄得发了懵，双眼失焦地望着天花板。戴安娜开始摇动自己，她撑起自己再沉下身，动作娴熟甚至优美。她用手轻轻地拍了拍布鲁斯的侧脸，因为布鲁斯看起来几乎有种罕见的失措与狼狈。“布鲁斯？”

“他还好吗？”克拉克关切地问。

“显然——好得不能再好了。”戴安娜回答。

但氪星人并没有被完全说服。他小心地把自己撤出一点，再慢慢顶进去，性器的顶端直抵着布鲁斯的前列腺处，这让后者又难耐地扭了扭身子，不知道是想躲开还是想要更多。

“……克拉克。”哥谭人艰难地吐出他的名字，而双手则抓在戴安娜苗条有力的腰间。“啊嗯！……该死的……”

现在他们确信，他确实在享受这个了。

“嘘。”戴安娜说，但她的动作却与之相反，她加大了动作幅度，连手指也派上了用场——克拉克的手在布鲁斯饱满的胸肌上已经抓出了红印，她的用力则精确得多——她用指甲戳弄那乳头顶端的小孔，布鲁斯为此猛地后靠，撞进克拉克的怀里，而体内的氪星阴茎因此顶入了更深的地方。

他们同时低低地叫出了声。

戴安娜像是极其喜爱这个反应。于是她又这么尝试了一次，第二次时，布鲁斯似乎做好了准备，但没人能在每个敏感点都被刺激着的情况下保持住自己的理智……他皱着眉把呻吟的冲动咽下去，戴安娜这才注意到，不知道是哪次动作刺激的结果，现在他的双眼已经紧紧闭上了，那表情比起欢愉更像是忍受。这让亚马逊人想起了什么，于是她伸手拿来了那圈闪光的套索。

在这种时刻，蝙蝠侠也没法反抗也没心思反抗；戴安娜得以顺利地把绳索的一端甩在高高的床柱上，另一端则牵扯住了布鲁斯的双腕。

“睁开眼，”她声音轻柔地要求他，“布鲁斯。”

一长串呻吟毫无遮蔽地从布鲁斯嘴里流泻出来——克拉克依然没停下动作，他甚至加快了速度，那根火热的氪星阴茎在哥谭人的体内有节奏地冲撞着，一切的刺激都只让布鲁斯的胸口起伏得更加剧烈。

“天哪……嗯！……”布鲁斯那张极具攻击力的嘴现在失去了它的主要功能，只是毫无章法地念着、喘着，“……操，你们……”

他声音猛地小下去，像是卡在了喉咙里。

而克拉克立即填补了那小段空白。

“你爱我们。”他笃定地说，牙齿陷进布鲁斯肩膀的肌肉，留下一圈浅浅的齿痕。

“是的，”他呼吸凌乱，几乎是呜咽，“……该死的，是！”

这答案让两位超人类更紧地搂住了他，他们爱极了这个坦诚的蝙蝠，戴安娜笑吟吟地亲吻布鲁斯的脖子，这让他又向后仰起了头，把更多的自己袒露在了女战士的唇齿下。

克拉克则忙着把他的腰胯托起再重重放下，这下子他终于进到人类体内的最深处，阴茎摩擦着腺体，他抽出，再如法炮制，那人类的肠壁剧烈的收缩着，克拉克的喉咙因此干渴得要命。

“你喜欢这个，”他说，这时他发觉自己声音里的狂乱并不少于布鲁斯的，但有算得了什么呢，他另一只手移到布鲁斯的小腹感受自己性器的戳刺，布鲁斯在他怀里猛地挺动，几乎要跳起来，紧接着又被重重地按在了那根阴茎上——“对吗？”

“是——操！”人类回答，他像是哽咽了一下，“干我——”

接下来他得到了他想要的。

那只蝙蝠开始爆发出胡言乱语，夹杂着巴斯克语、匈牙利语和哥谭街头的粗野脏话，以及卡尔与戴安娜的名字，这些无意义的言语只意味着一件事，哥谭人确实要承受不住了。最后他瘫软下来，倒在了克拉克的怀里，连用力呻吟的力气都流走了，只剩下了急喘和扭动腰身的本能。

他射出来，高潮彻底席卷走了他的脑子，超人的手大力地揉捏着他的腰臀，而戴安娜则吻了上去，用双唇温柔地堵住了他疲乏的呢喃。

 

布鲁斯在意识重回大脑时感到腰腿已经酸软。而他的伴侣们正微笑地看着他。布鲁斯看见床柱上挂着的那根金色套索。

“下次我会把你的绳子扔到一公里外。”他略带粗鲁地嘟囔，把自己翻过来。

“你不会的。”戴安娜友好大方地回答，“因为下次我们会在一开始就把你绑起来。”

克拉克则伸手握住了他的大腿。那双滚烫的手确实舒缓了韧带被拉伸的酸痛感，布鲁斯并没拒绝这个，他向后移动，靠在了克拉克手上。

“我说了这是我们的特殊服务。”氪星人大言不惭地说，“而且你确实喜欢这个。”

“肯特，知道吗，”布鲁斯威胁他，“现在我有计划了，下次你的生日会在红太阳房里度过。”他说完又附加了一句，“——和一屋子高科技性玩具。”

克拉克得意地摇头，“不，”他说，“你不会的。”

戴安娜揉了揉他的头发，布鲁斯为此气恼地又向后躲了一寸，现在他彻底靠进了克拉克的怀里。

亚马逊公主姿态夸张地抱怨：“你让我伤心了。”

布鲁斯在享受着氪星按摩的同时冷哼了一声。

但几秒钟后，他又拿起了戴安娜的右手，在上面轻吻了一下。

“但我还是会给你所有的冰激凌里加上芥末。”他说。

戴安娜笑得摇晃起来。

“看，”她戳戳克拉克的肩膀，“我就知道，他才是最甜的那个。”


End file.
